Council of Six
The Council of Six is the ruling organization of the Duchy of Eternia in Bravely Default. Story When the Duchy of Eternia was founded as part of the region's restoration, its leadership was under the two founders of the council and Anticrystalism, Sage Yulyana and Lester DeRosso, and Braev Lee. However, feeling the older figures lack the ability to act, Braev wrested full control of the Council while the two ancients are in a position where they are members in name only. From there, Braev recruited his adopted son Alternis Dim to be his right hand while adding the son of his scientific advisor, Victor S. Court, and the discarded vestaling they attempted to save, Victoria F. Stein, to their ranks. Under Braev, the Council's main goals are to spread Anticrystalism and gain control of all four crystals. To this end, the Council ordered Eternia's four legions to different parts of Luxendarc, with the goals of converting the locals, taking control of the crystals, and, when possible, capturing the vestals that tend them. However, for a long time, only Braev, Lord DeRosso, and Sage Yulyana knew the true reasoning for this, which was to avoid a prophesied event known as the Harrowing. Alternis would only be told when it was necessary. At some point, the Council learns that Agnès Oblige, vestal to the Wind Crystal, is attempting to awaken all four crystals. As this is the event believed to lead to the Harrowing, the Council begins monitoring Agnès travels and sends their legions to capture her, though every attempt fails. During this time, Lord DeRosso and Sage Yulyana began making appearances at the Council headquarters, for reasons that were unknown. The younger members of the Council ended up facing Agnès and her allies in a series of battles, Victor and Victoria fell in battle, and Braev was severely wounded while Alternis was displaced from his reality after falling into the Holy Pillar. In one such scenario, a previous world's version of Alternis Dim ended up in the Luxendarc where the story begin and becomes known as Ringabel. In their travels across versions of Luxendarc, Agnès and her party come to understand more of the Council's reasoning. In the fifth world, the Council lead all four divisions of the Eternian Forces in battle gauntlet to test the resolve of Agnès's group. After Agnès's party defeats Ouroboros, they return to their homeworld where Braev's daughter Edea Lee becomes a member of the Council. A year prior to the events of Bravely Second, Sage Yuylana fell in battle against the Ba'al Diamante and DeRosso left for points known. By the end of the storyline, Braev renounced his title as Grand Marshall and passed it to Edea as she and Alternis are the only remaining members of the council. Members *Braev Lee - Retired in main world, passed his position as Grand Marshall to Edea. *Alternis Dim - Active. *Sage Yulyana - Retired, later deceased in main world. *Lester DeRosso - Retired in main world. *Victor S. Court - Deceased in main world. *Victoria F. Stein - Deceased in main world. Gallery Council of Six Sketch.jpg|Artwork. Category:Organizations in Bravely Default de:Rat der Sechs